


Year of the Snake

by justkisa



Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because cityTV made both of them hold <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jID2QyeaLps&feature=youtu.be">snakes</a> and they both freaked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Snake

Joe drops his head onto Gaz's shoulder and says, "They made me hold a snake, Gaz, a _snake_."

Gaz huffs out something that might be a laugh. His shoulders twitch up almost dislodging Joe. "Me too," he says.

"Yeah?" Joe says into Gaz's shirt.

"Yeah," he says, scritching his fingers along the nape of Joe's neck. 

Joe turns his face into Gaz's neck. He smells reassuringly familiar - a hint of Imperial Leather and the faint citrus tang of his shampoo. "I freaked out," he mumbles against Gaz's neck, " _On camera_ and--"

"Me too," Gaz says, "Harty, me too." He's settled his hand on Joe's neck and he's rubbing his thumb up and down along the line of Joe's throat. 

"Yeah?" Joe says. It's a bit too hot and definitely too sweaty, having his face pressed against Gaz's neck, but he doesn't feel like moving just yet. Gaz's still running his thumb in slow, steady strokes along his throat. 

"Yeah," Gaz says. He pauses then adds, "Know what I heard, though?"

"What?" He's pressed so close that, when he talks, his tongue flicks against Gaz's skin and he can taste him--clean with a hint of salt.

"Costel, he, ah, he freaked out so bad. Wouldn't even hold the snake."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Gaz laughs and he can feel the vibrations of it against his mouth. "Yeah," he says, squeezing Joe's neck, "Harty, really." 

He has to look up then, because, when he's looking at Gaz, he always knows when he's lying. "Yeah?"

Gaz smiles, fond and indulgent. "Yeah." Joe smiles. He's definitely not lying. "Now," Gaz says, laughing a little, "Joe, go easy on the lad, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Joe says absently, "sure," and starts thinking about just what he'll say next time he sees Costel.


End file.
